A Girl?
by UasgiXrabbit
Summary: Neko suzuki is a girl at the same collage as Misaki and has a past that is a lot like Misaki's her parents brother AND the boys she's been in love with die in a car crash she knows Usagi so what happens when she has to live with Usami and Misaki? And what will happen when she meets the other semes and ukes? 3 Uploads once a week
1. How it all starts!

Misaki woke up early the last morning of winter break and saw a sleeping Usami Akihiko next to him."ACK!" He jumped up and threw the sheet over his bare chest waking  
Usami. "We didn't do anything did we?" Misaki blushed a deep red color. "If we did it wouldn't make a difference because we are _**lovers**_." Usami said back a smirk on  
falling on his lips. "BAKA USAGI!" "I'm just kidding." Usami laughed leaned over and kissed Misaki. "Baka." Misaki crossed his arms and blushed.  
Misaki thought of a dream he had that night the dream was that Misaki's brother Takahiro fell in love with Usami and Usami left Misaki for Takahiro and his life  
became a big mess. What if this was just a whim of Usami's what if he wouldn't be in love with him forever like he said he would be...what if...Misaki was hurting  
Usami... "Usagi-san.." Misaki turned on his side so he could see Usami. Even in the dark his silver hair was shiny and seemed to be glowing, and his eyes had a  
beautiful a violet luster. Misaki couldn't deny the fact that Usami was handsome and not being able to deny it was what pissed Misaki off the most. Misaki quickly  
snapped back into reality. "Misaki you were going to say something?" Misaki's eyes filled with tears and he began to cry. "Misaki. Whats wrong?" "Do you still love...  
Nii-chan?" Misaki buried his face in Usami's chest. "Me? Love your brother..? I didn't" Usami began but trailed off. He was completely lost he had no idea Misaki felt  
that was and the fact that he didn't know made him feel horrible. He knew Misaki was the kind of person to always blame himself but this.. 'I'm sorry Usagi-san..."  
Misaki buried his face deeper into Usami's bare chest. "It's not Nii-chan who's in-sensitive it's me i mean you've been.." Misaki didn't want to say it but he knew he  
had too. "You've been...I mean,...What I'm trying to say is... You've been in love with him for ten years you can't get over something like that in a few minuets  
can you?" Usami was shocked hi didn't think a thought like that could cross Misaki's mind long enough to hurt him so much. Usami hugged Misaki tightly. "You cried for me  
me. Remember?" Misaki remembered hearing Usami say something like that when they first met. This calmed Misaki down a bit, but he still cried into Usami's chest Usami  
ran his fingers thought Misaki's chestnut colored hair. Trying to calm him Usami didn't think something as silly as this could get Misaki so worked up. Even so, it  
made Usami smile. Misaki loved him so much that he cried at the thought of losing him. "Misaki." Usami cupped Misaki's face in his hands and kissed him. Misaki calmed  
down a little bit at the farmilar feel of Usami's lips against his Usami pulled Misaki closer deepening the kiss. Usami let Misaki go and used his thumb to wipe tears  
off of Misaki's cheeks. "Look here now if I didn't love you I wouldn't be goings to the worlds end for you and I still wouldn't be here." Usami put a hand on Misaki's  
face an kissed him. He reached up and lightly stroked Misaki's hair, and Misaki too upset to do anything let his arms hang limp at his sides. upon Noticing this Usami  
leaned in close to Misaki so that their foreheads were touching and said, "Misaki i was in love with your brother yes but when you cried for me i fell head over heels  
in love with you, so now i really really need you to be in love with me too. So Misaki please..." Misaki burst into sobs. "Usagi-san!"He hugged Usami tightly "I just  
knew how hurt you were and i really just wanted to prove to everyone that I really loved you even if no one else did.." his mummbled shly into Usami's chest. "Oh my  
Misaki, why do always do things that make me so happy." Misaki made a stifled noise as Usami pulled him upward into a kiss. Misaki rested his head on Usami's chest  
and listened to the steady thump-thump of Usami's heart as if it were music. Usami pulled Misaki's head off of his chest leaned down and lighlty kissed Misaki's  
lips. Usami's large hands ruffled Misaki's hair as he pulled back a little so their lips were almost touching. "Oh Misaki you so adorable too adorable for words." Usami  
leaned forward and kiss Misaki, causing him to jump he must have gotten lost in Usami's violet eyes, but he quickly relaxed. He reached up and put a hand on Usami's  
head, and Misaki realized that Usami's silver colored hair was surprisingly soft. They broke apart and Misaki started to fall asleep but shyly said "Usagi-san I love  
you." He truly did act like a kid sometimes but that was Usami's favorite thing about him... "I love you more you silly little kid." Miskai nestled up close to Usami  
and whispered half asleep. "I love you most. Baka Usagi." Then they felln asleep toghter just like that "you silly silly little kid...you throw me so off kilter  
sometimes..And for that reason I love you more and more every day and really do hope you feel the same.."


	2. And so we meet her!

The next Morning Usami awoke before Misaki so he quickly changed into his clothes and walked into his bedroom to see a sleeping Misaki. He took in Misaki's features the were subtle but at the same time they seemed to pop of his face they made him look younger (and kinda like a girl :P!) He was still sleeping so his face was relaxed but what made Misaki look adorable was the small smile linger on his lips, strays of loose hair floating on his face, long eyelashes , and chestnut brown hair. Usami looked at Misaki before he reached down and lightly pushed the strands of hair off of Misaki's face. "You're so cute." Usami said out l out to him-self he looked at clock 4:00 A.M. Usami smiled and began to walk away if he woke Misaki later he would only have to drive a little faster to get to the university and Misaki would just have to get ready a little later too. "Just a few minuets later." He said to himself as he began to walk away thinking if he stayed in his room longer he would wake Misaki. Right before he could reach the door he heard a sleepy voice say, "Usagi-san is that you?" He looked back. "Yes. Did you need something? It's still early so you should go back to sleep. Okay?" "Oh It felt later." The thought of the previous night flooded Usami's mind. "Hey, are you all right? I mean last night.." Usami trailed off. He walked over and bent down so he and Misaki's faces were level. "Last night you seemed pretty upset so I just wanted to make sure that you were alright now" Usami looked at Misaki's face through his violet eyes causing Misaki to quickly close his own large eyes. "Hey, don't do that show me your eye's." Usami leaned closer but Misaki wouldn't budge. "Misaki. Open your eye's look at me." Slowly Misaki's large emerald green eyes began to open. As Usami looked deep into Misaki's eye's he noticed how flushed Misaki was not only from embarrassment but he also looked a little bit sick.. Usami gently placed a hand on Misaki's forehead. I think you may have a fever. I'm going to go-" Usami began to stand when Misaki grabbed the back of his shirt. Usami walked back and bent down he reached around on a night stand and found a thermometer. He took Misaki's temperature. "See you're sick, I thought you seemed different. No school for you. Go back to sleep." Usami bent down and lightly kissed Misaki's lips. "Usagi-san..I love you" Misaki shyly. Usami leaned in and kissed Misaki again holding the kiss longer. "If you keep do in that you'll get sick baka." "I don't care you're just too cute I had too." Usami's smile grew larger when Misaki blushed right to the tips of his ears. "See to cute. Call is you need anything." Usami sneaked a final kiss before getting up to leave. "I'm causing you trouble aren't I?" Misaki looked down to avoid Usami's gaze. "My feelings always seem to have the opposite affect no matter what.." He looked back up to see Usami again on his knees so their faces were level. "I'm in your way you should be working on a novel but now you're stuck taking care of me.." "Hey, you don't cause me trouble. Don't say that.. I want you in my way. I told you the only way you could cause me trouble is if you leave me. Got it?" Usami hugged Misaki tightly. "So promise me right now that you wont ever leave my side." "I promise.." "Good. Remember yell if you need something." they day went on Misaki Didn't sleep but rather he thought about how a few comforting words from Usami could calm him down so quickly.. The door bell rang a few times and Usami quickly opened up before the 4th ring. On the other side of the door stood a tall dark haired girl with brown eyes she was pretty but that however was not what caught Usami's attention it was the small dog at her side. He recognized it some how. The girl quickly realized what Usami was looking at and said, "allergic?" Usami quickly replied. "No." "Can I come in I have homework for Misaki." "Can I know your name?" the girl looked a little bit hurt but said. "Neko Suzuki. I thought this was your address Aki." Usami's eyes widened "I thought I recognized you!" He laughed and hugged the girl. His family had been friends with the Suzuki family while they lived in England and in Japan as well Usami had to take care of her when she was about 5 until she was about 14. due to some money problems. "You look different! You got taller." "I told you I'd catch up silver top!" "Still not there yet are we?" he laughed and let her in. "Can I give these to him Hiroki said-" "Hiroki's been your teacher and never told you to come say hi?" Usami smiled. " Ahaha." "anyways what did he say?" "He told me to tell you that my boyfriend ate my homework is not a valid excuse and that this lesson is important." Usami looked amused. "That Hiroki..." "Yeah.. So you landed a cutie like Misaki I just thought you two were buds." "Yup. Lots of people do" "Eh I always kinda knew it. So the homework?" "Oh yeah first room on the left." "Kurp." "Kurp?" "Yes Kurp." "You have such a strange way of talking..." She tapped on the door. "Misaki?" "Eh? Oh come in." "KYAAAA!" Neko shouted causing Usami to jump back quickly. "You look so cute when you're sleeping! Usami walked over and patted Misaki's head. "Did you eat yet?" "KYAAAAA!" Neko shouted again. "You look like Akihiko from.." Neko's eyes widened. "And Misaki you look like...You are! You you are Aikawa Yayoi! How didn't I realize it sooner!" Neko started bouncing on the balls of her feet KYAing "ACK!" Neko fell dropping all of the papers she quickly picked them back up. "I'm sorry..I just loooooovvvvvvveee-" Neko stopped seeing Misaki blushing "Anyway... I've brought you your homework but if you can't do it I can just say I couldn't get the address. Is that alright?" Her phone rang and she flipped it open her eyes widened. "What that can't be I paid my rent like a week ago! That's crazy they can't kick me out of my apartment! I...Thought that." "Neko-kun...What's-" "BAKA!" Neko's eyes filled with tears. "They should have gave me time to pack..." "Neko.." "WAHHHHHH" Huff huff. Neko started to cry. "Your sooo nice Yuki-chan! But you stay in an one room apartment with 2 brothers! I couldn't!" "Neko!" "No her family's so big I would just- huff wheeze- bug them! WAHHH!" Usami stood around confused very "No" Neko gained her composer "I'll figure something out..." She hung up and turned to walk away. "Neko what happened?" Usami looked confused. "Nothing my apartment rent I haven't paid it so they gave my apartment to someone else so my stuff is in the lobby... I haven't paid it for so long I guess.. But it's fine.." "You can live with Misaki and I." "No! Aki! You are too nice! But I'd be a burden!" "No if you don't have any where to go then stay here." "Are you alright with that?" "If I wasn't would I say it was?" "Really?! Thanks so much!" She hugged Usami "But what about your dad and mom?" Neko's eyes filled with tears and she began to sob "I knew I forgot something! My mom died and my dad and Haru too! A car accident a month ago!" He sobs broke the silence of the house. Usami patted her head I'll drive you to your apartment where you can pick up your things. Alright we can talk on the way there."

* * *

Okay yay chapter 2 Not many people read this and it is my first fan fiction... but to those of you who do THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! I just do it for my own personal enjoyment.. haha but if you can pleasssseee recommend to people! haha .3.


	3. The Bunny and the Kitten together agian?

Neko and Usami where In the hallway soon enough and Usami began to talk "They died all of the even Haru?" "Yes. They were driving home to celebrate my birthday and they drove to fast in the rain...They couldn't see and they crashed.." Usami patted Neko's head. "You always have a home with me. Okay?" "Aki! You so nice!" Neko hugged Usami and smiled "Your right you've been like a brother to me!" They arrived back to Usami's house quickly "Alright I'll show you to your room and I can help you unpack Misaki's probably sleeping." "No it's alright I can do it. Unpack I mean.. I don't actually know where my room is.." They walked up the stairs and Usami lead Neko to Misaki's old room. "Uh...Aki?" Usami looked down at the girl. "Uh..It's what I mean to say is...Never mind!" Neko started to unpack she had 3 suit cases. She threw a large black sketch book on to the ground and Usami being the ultra sneaky ninja he is whisked over and picked it up with out Neko noticing and began to flip through it. Some of the most beautiful pictures where inside of butterflies, animals, and even a few people but what shocked Usami the most was to see two drawings of Hiroki one of himself and one of a man who looked to be a teacher at the same collage Hiroki worked at Usami looked at the picture trying to remember the name of this person..Miyagi! Usami had heard Hiroki complain about him a lot. As he continued to flip through he was shocked to find a picture of Misaki sitting in what looked to be a class room laughing and smiling. "Aki I- Hey! That's so not yours! Give it back!" Usami Raised an arm above his head Unlike Nowaki he didn't mind using his height as an advantage. "Get it then." "What?" Neko jumped at min in a frenzy to get the sketch book back. finally she had managed to get onto his back. "HA! How do you like that!? I may be able to get it now!" "But what if i lay down? Or put my back against a wall?" "You wouldn't dare!" "Oh." Usami looked amused. "I would." Usami started to lean back pretending to lose his balance. "No!" Neko screamed she would't let go though. "Oh no I'M slipping!" Usami looked even more amused realizing how much Neko was like Misaki. "Go ahead then lay down see if i care!" "Okay." Usami laid down. but Neko was quick to move and was now on sitting on his stomach. "Oh. Nice one." Usami laughed. "You are such a jerk!" Neko tried to be serious but she herself couldn't help but laugh. 'Like the old days.' she thought. Usami reached up and tugged her down so she was laying on top of him. "You really can be a space case sometimes Kitty." "Kitty. You called me Kitty?" "Don't you remember?" Usami asked her. "I used to always call you Kitty." "Yeah I do but.." "Space case!" "What?" "I still have your sketch book I'm laying on it." "AH! You sneaky bastard!" "Ah ha! I found it!" "What exactly have you found?" Neko was sitting up now laughing "Your weakness!" "Huh?" "This book! It's your weakness!" "BAKA!" Neko heard the faint sound of footsteps nearing the room but decide it was her dog whom she had long forgotten "DAMN!" "What?" "Pico! I forgot him.." "Ha-ha. Stupid." "Shut up!" The footsteps got louder. "Did Pico turn into a pug or something those footsteps are getting louder. The thought of Misaki slipping their minds at the moment. "Maybe." Usami laughed. Neko leaned down and put her hands on either sides of his head. "Gimme back my sketch book." Usami leaned in closer to her face and laughed. "No." "Yes!" "No!" "You suck!" Neko hugged Usami tightly. "But I'm still happy to see you again.." The girl said. Usami hugged Neko back and smiled. "And I'm happy to see you." "I wuuvvvvvv you!" Neko said jokingly. "Just like back then.." Usami smiled and sighed. This girl had been one of his only friends he was happy to finally see her again she was pretty much his sister. "And I wuv you. Have you gained weight?" "Eh? BAKA!" Neko hugged Usami tighter. "You don't ask girls that." Usami laughed and smiled with joy. "Usagi-san...?" Usami and Neko looked at the door to see a shocked Misaki looking at them. "ACK!" Neko jumped back and landed with a thud. Usami sat up and looked at Misaki who looked rather angry. "We were. Just uh?" tap tap Misaki started to walk away...

"Got my sketch book back!"

* * *

Okay yay chapter 3! Not many people read this and it is my first fan fiction... but to those of you who do THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! I just do it for my own personal enjoyment.. haha but if you can pleasssseee recommend to people! haha .3.

~P.S Neko's dog in the story is based off of my dog Charlie! I call him Pico... :P

~Chu*


	4. The Kitten explains! Then prefroms?

Usami got up and quickly walked down the hall after Misaki. "Misaki wait!" Usami caught Misaki's hand. "You're misunderstanding really!" Misaki shook his hand from Usami's grasp. "I wondered why you were so close!" Misaki said as he darted off to Usami's room and slammed the door in Usami's face. Usami knocked on the door "Misaki? Can you please open the door just a tiny crack so I can see you?" Misaki sounded like he was crying Usami could see why this sort of thing hadn't happened to him so it probably hurt him a lot. "Misaki." "Couldn't you go away!?" "Not until you open the door." "Misaki." Neko had caught up with Usami. "Misaki I'm sorry. We really are just old friends! If you let me or Aki in we can explain!" Neko's gentle voice coaxed Misaki to open the door a cark and say. "Fine Neko come in.." Neko smiled and mouthed "I got this Aki." To Usami. She walked into the dark room and began to chuckle. "What?" Misaki looked at Neko he had been crying this made Neko feel even worse. "Nothing...But Hiri was right...He hasn't changed not one bit. Anyways sit down I can explain." "Okay. Who's Hiri?" "Professor Hiroki Kamijou." "You know Professor Kamijou?" "Yeah..Anyways. About me and Ak- Usami..-" "You can call him Aki..if you want" "Oh okay well about that. You see we really are only friends you see much like Aki I lived in England and our families became friends. After that I had to live with him due to my family having some problems with money..Then we all moved to Japan where I continued living in the Usami house I lived there till i was about 14 and Aki well he became something of a brother to me. Like that fun uncle...Then after that I moved out my family got some money back I went to live with them again then only a month ago they got in a car accident.. So Aki and I are so close because he's the only one I have left really." Neko gave a weak laugh. "We were just playing the bunny and the kitten right?" "How did you know? About his nickname?" "You think we lost contact completely? I would call sometimes and when I did..He tell me how kind and sweet a little green eyed boy was...In truth I don't think I have ever seen him so...Happy. Misaki." Misaki looked up. "Yeah?" Neko hugged him tightly. "Thank you! Even when I was with him Aki had this horrible look of sadness in his eyes I made me soo upset I tried everything but I think the worst of it was when he was in love with your brother when he took me in at the age of 5...It was so horriable and now that he has you...That sadness that horriable look of sadness and hate in his eyes...Its gone." "Neko I..." "I don't think that Aki could be in love with any other person not even if he wanted to be! So right now you have to promise me. Never hurt Aki the way Takahrio did...I have nothing against you brother but it was just cruel how he never noticed its not his fault but...He got married too." "I know.." Neko jugged Misaki tighter and she let out shaky breaths. "It's just.." Neko whipped tears off her face. "I hated that sadness in his eyes and now that a look of pure happiness replaces it..God I just don't want that to go away ever." Neko pulled back to see Misaki crying as well. "Oh god now we're both crying.." "Ha-ha yeah I guess we are...I'm sorry." "Nothing to be sorry for I would be angry too." Neko stood up "Well..Lets go." "Okay." They walked out of Usami's/Misaki's room "Well...I'm going to go unpack if that's okay with you.." Neko darted off and shut the door to her new room. Misaki hugged Usami, "Sorry i doubted you." Usami hugged Misaki back, "It's alright." "No it's not..I really am sorry ." "Misaki.." Usami pulled Misaki upward in to a kiss. "It's really is alright." Usami kissed Misaki again. 'He really is too cute.' Usami thought to himself. As the kiss went on he wondered what Neko and Misaki had talked about but he didn't ask...

"Neko!" Usami yelled "People at the door for you." "Okay!" Neko padded down the stairs in a black short-sleeved shirt, sweat pants and, fuzzy slippers on. The minute Neko got to bottom of the stairs she darted forward in a run and hugged the girl standing at the door. "Yuki-chan!" "Neko!" The girls hugged for a while longer and then Yuki broke the hug and smiled. "So you live with Misaki?" "Uh-hu." "Nice! But that's beside the point! Are you alright? No bumps or bruises? No street thugs?" The girl lifted Neko's arms and turned her face. "No Yuki Aki was nice enough to drive me." The Girl looked up at Usami. "Thank you thank you thank you! Thank you soo much! We were all worried!" She smiled at him. "I'm Yuki!" Usami smiled. "I thought so. I'm Us-" "Well duh! You're Usami Akihiko! I read all of your novels! They are really works of art! Truly amazing!" She bowed. "I'm flattered." The girl blushed and stuttered. "Oh Aki! You're such a host when you want to be!" "Why thank you." Neko blushed slightly. "You host!" "Neko." A boy voice said in the back round. Neko turned around. "James!" She ran to him and hugged him. He lifted he up into the air and spun her around. "Never scare us like that the whole band was worried! God damn! Pay your rent!" "I did! Stupid." Usami looked at the boy closely we was tall had dark hair he was wearing a black hat had on jeans checkered sneakers and a pull-over sweat shirt. "I'm James." "Hello. I'm Usa-" "You don't need to introduce yourself to the band members we're all fans." Neko and James said at the same time. "Band?" Usami looked puzzled. "Hmm I'm dumb I always forget stuff." Neko bent down and picked her dog off of the ground. "I'm part of a band we have a gig tonight. But it's not your kind of music..but Misaki may like it!" "Hmm we may just show up." Neko jumped onto Jame's back. "We have to go! But we hope to see you there! Yuki come on!" James smiled. "Coming James!" Yuki Smiled and waved goodbye to Usami and like that they were out of the door.

Usami Sat on the couch smoking. "A band?" He said out loud to the air. He looked down at small piece of paper with the information for the gig. "Maybe we will be there." "Usagi-san!" Misaki shouted from upstairs. "Coming!" Usami walked up the stairs into Misaki's/Usami's room but Misaki wasn't there. "Misaki?" "In here!" He shouted from Neko's room. "Okay." He walked down the hall into Neko's room. "Where do I put this?" He held up a large black scrap book. "Hmm I don't know. Who's is it?" "Neko's" Usami reached over and plucked it from Misaki. He sat down on Neko's bed and opened it up. "Baka! You can't do that!" "But I am so sit down and look." Misaki looked at Usami curious about Neko he sat down next to him and watched as he flipped through the book. The first few pages were of a young Neko smiling and laughing standing next to her parents or a young boy with dark hair. As the pages went on Neko and the Young boy grew up. One page caught Misaki's attention. It was a picture of Neko she looked about 14. She had on a yellow and pink polka dotted 2 piece bathing suit one hand on her hip the other up in the air as if waving a smile on her face she looked truly happy. The next picture was of her in the same bathing suit but with a boy she was on his back both of them were all smiles. "Who's that?" Misaki said pointing to the boy. "Haru. He was Neko's boyfriend." Usami looked at the ground. "In her last year of high school the made wedding arrangements..They were young but not a single thing on this earth could separate them...She loved him so." Usami's voice started to crack. _Was he going to **cry**?!_ "He died in a car accident though...along with Neko's parents.." He looked up at Misaki. "We should probably be going." "Why?" "Neko's band is preforming...I think she probably plays guitar or key board."

They quickly got to the address it was a concert hall probably some fundraiser.. Misaki and Usami sat down in the 5th row and waited for about 2 minuets every seat was filled some people were even standing. Neko, Yuki, James, and 2 other girls walked out onto the stage. "Hello! So we are Taped Heart Demo! What we do is hold these concerts and all the money goes to find cures for sicknesses like Cancer. So thank you!" James said into a microphone. "Thank you!" All of the band members smiled. Much to Usami's surprise Neko was the lead singer. James was on drums and Yuki played guitar the 2 girls played guitar and keyboard. Neko started to strum at her guitar and the 2 other girls followed then James on drums then the keyboard. Neko began to sing her voice caught Usami and Misaki off guard. It was extremely pretty and strong the song she sang also made her voice sound quite beautiful. When she got the chorus she hopped off the stage and pulled a teenage girl back onto the stage and the girl sang with her. Much to Usami's surprise it was enjoyable to be there. "Thank you so much everyone for coming out here today we hope the money can help research!" Now Neko was off to give this money to a pediatric hospital..

Now time for Nowaki to meet Neko! .

* * *

Okay yay chapter 4! Not many people read this and it is my first fan fiction... but to those of you who do THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! I just do it for my own personal enjoyment.. haha but if you can pleasssseee recommend to people! haha .3.

~P.S longer than I thought I was gonna be but I wanted to put the Egoist in it! 3 o3o

~Chu*


	5. The Kitten and the Typhoon!

Neko hummed as she walked inside of the hospital. She was greeted by a tall man in a doctor's coat with a warm smile and a wave. "Umm I have some donations. If  
you could just point me to a person I can give this to.." She held out a check and the mans eyes widened. "Wow this is a large donation I take it you play in the band  
Taped Heart Demo." She smiled and nodded then looked at his name tag. "Nowaki Kusama..?" "Huh? Oh! My name I'm Nowaki Kusama nice to meet you." "Yes I'm Neko Suzuki Pleasure to meet you as well." "Oh about the check over there we have some receptionist who can help you." "Oh yes thank you." "No problem." He smiled and walked away. _Nowaki Kusama...Isn't that.. Hiri's boyfriend!_ She laughed slightly at the thought. _I never thought I would ever think or say Hiri's boyfriend._ _Maybe they live __together! Oh what if I go see them when Nowaki gets off work! Give him a shock._ She walked up to the front desk and smiled, "can you tell me what time Dr. Kusama works until pleas. Thank you." "Uh yes he works until 6:00. He should be leaving soon." "Okay. Also do you know where I can make donations?" "Yes just give them to me and I can pass it along." "Alright thankyou." Neko smiled handed the women the check and began to walk to Nowaki and Hiroki's home. _I should probably call Aki.._She quickly flipped open her phone and called Usami. "Hey Aki!" "Hi." "I wont be home til' later maybe 8:00 the latest." "Okay see you when you get back." "Bye!" She hung up and started to run to Hirok's house. I wonder if he came to see the band perform! She knocked on the door to Hirok's house. "Nowaki you hom-" He stopped when he saw Neko at the door. "Oh Neko I went to see you and your band! You have gotten better!" "Hey Hiri thanks!" "You can come in." Neko came inside and sat down. "So you live with him now?" "What! How did you know?" "I didn't not until now." "Okay that's and old one." Neko smiled "I saw him today when i went to give the donation." "Oh.." Hiroki had to say it.."I'm sorry about everyone." "Oh them Yuki call you?" "Yeah..So you live with Akihiko now?" Neko's eyes filled with tears. "Neko don't cry!" Hiroki in truth did not know how to deal with a crying teenage girl..."I miss them so much!" "Oh, god Neko come here." Hiroki held out his arms and Neko fell into them Hiroki could only imagine the pain she's been through... Losing her parents the boy she was going to marry a year before their wedding day. "I'm sorry I'm a bother I know." Neko sobbed into Hiroki's shoulder. "You are not never say that." He teacher instincts if you will have kicked in. Neko let out shaky breaths and Hiroki rubbed small circles on her back trying to calm her. "Neko." Hiroki's look of concern grew larger as Neko said. "I am probably the weakest person on the face of this Earth." "No. You aren't I would be crying right now if it makes you feel better." Neko laughed and nestled into Hiroki's chest how she had missed these people. "Neko?" Hiroki looked down to see Neko sound asleep on his chest. "Aww you are too damn cute." Hiroki laughed_..She reminds me of Nowaki_.. He leaned down a tugged a strand of hair off of Neko's face and lightly kissed her forehead.."You really have no one left..Don't worry Akihiko and I will be there for you we can be your new family." "Thank you..Hiri." "Eh? You can go back to sleep if you ?" His offer went completely unheard because she had fallen asleep again. He lightly touched her face. So beautiful it should not have tears on it.. "You really have a future you know that right?" The click of the door signaling Nowaki's entrance had gone completely unheard... Hiroki leaned down and lightly kissed Neko's forehead not noticing Nowaki standing at the kitchen door. "I promise not leave you...And I know that Akihiko wont either." He stood up Neko in his arms. "I should put you on the couch n- Nowaki?" "Hiro-san? What are you-?" "That's not even near it! Baka!" He laid Neko down on the couch."She has no one left..  
We aren't dating..I can explain why-" "You're so nice to her...Why-" "Her family and the boy she was going to marry died both her mother and father were only children and her grandparents died. She's alone now..Ahkihiko and I we really are the only ones left.." "Oh..I get it now..Sorry" "Don't be." Hiroki blushed crimson. He walked across the room and hugged Nowaki. "I love her..Not like you though.." "Hiro-san" Nowaki hugged him back. "I don't want to wake her up but she should be going home..It is getting late.." Hiroki stepped back. "Hey! I know her!" Nowaki looked down a Neko. "She came to the hospital today! To donate!" Nowaki was smiling now "she's in the band that always donates.. Taped Heart Demo." Hiroki looked shocked he knew she donated but always? "She's not just in it...She's the lead singer. Oh I know! I can call Akihiko to come and get her...It would be a shame if she hurts herself sleeping on that old couch.." Nowaki looked at him._ Damn! Stepped on a mine why did I __bring up Akihiko?!_ Hiroki walked over to the couch. "Neko..Wake up Aki is gonna come pick you up." "Neko sat up. "No it's fine Hiri I've already caused you enough trouble!" "But it's raining if you get sick.." "It's alright!" Neko said back cheerfully. "No it's not!" Neko laughed. "You really are same as ever..Stupid cat" Hiroki reached over and ruffled her hair. "Sit tight I'm going to call Akihiko." Hiroki got up and looked back at Neko. "On second thought come with me so I know you don't leave and get yourself sick." Neko and Hirkoi got up and walked to a phone._ Ha this is kinda funny_. Neko thought to herself._ Both Hiri and Aki's boyfriends thought __their boyfriends had be cheating on them with me...Wonder if Miyagi has a boyfriend.._ "Hello Akihiko?" "Hello?" Usami's voice said through the phone. "I have your lost kitten." "Well I wouldn't call her that... She told me she was leaving just not where she was going.." "Yeah alright come and get her Okay it's raining I don't want her getting sick." Hiroki laughed slightly at how he was so worried over her. "Okay I'll be there." "Bye" Hiroki hung up the phone and turned to Neko "Come on he's going to stall so we may as well sit down." Hiroki started to walk of. Neko followed, "how'd you know?" Neko darted after him and put a hand on her shoulder. Hiroki looked back and Nowaki watched in fascination. "That he hates driving in the rain alone?" Hiroki looked shocked at Neko's question. "Granted we rarely see each other we consider each other as close friends best friends at that I know almost everything about this person. He is very dear to me, after all we did take care of you together and we watched you grow up too." Very dear to Hiro-san? Nowaki thought. "Oh..I didn't think you guys still talked.." Neko hugged Hiroki tightly. "I'm happy you do though! After all you raised me! It'd suck if you guys didn't even talk anymore." Hiroki smiled softly. "Silly cat...Look here now." Neko looked up at Hiroki. "As long as Akihiko and I can make you happy even if we hated each other we would still talk! We have one thing in common for sure and that's you. Got it?" "Hiri!" "Aww too cute..I'll tell you something." Hiroki leaned down and spoke softly into Neko's ear. "What?" Neko asked now eager to hear the secret. Hiroki looked out of the corner of his eye to see Nowaki still watching but less interested not making himself a snack. "You really are just like Nowaki you know that?" Neko jumped and blushed. "I am? Really?!" "Yup. You two are like exact copies of each other." "That makes me happy.." "Really why?" "Because..Nowaki is a good person I'm happy to be anything like him really I am.." Hiroki laughed. "Good because you remind me of him a lot like it or not." Nowaki looked back and smiled. She reminds Hiro-san of me? "Nowaki!" Neko smiled at him. He walked over and smiled back at her. "I know you!" "I know you!" Neko said back giving Nowaki a closed eyed smile like she did everyone. "Really guys are too alike!" Hirkoi laughed. "Nowaki! I've been meaning to give this to you!" Neko tugged at his wrist a brought him into a different room tugging her bag with her. "What?" Nowaki looked confused. "This." Neko held out a portrait of Nowaki and Hiroki..."Neko?" "I kinda took Hiroki's phone from school and sent myself a picture of you sleeping and one of you awake.. I hope you don't m-" Nowaki hugged Neko and smiled. "Thankyou!" "Ha no problem I love drawing so this was fun.." "I'm going to hang this up somewhere really!" Nowaki's smiled grew larger... "Stay in here for a second okay?" "Alright?" Neko looked puzzled now.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki said happily "What?" "You take pictures of me while I'm asleep?"

* * *

**Okay yay chapter 4! Not many people read this and it is my first fan fiction... but to those of you who do THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! I just do it for my own personal enjoyment.. haha but if you can pleasssseee recommend to people! haha .3.**

**~P.S I LUV YOU ^3^ o3o .3. **

**P.P.S- hehe I said pp :p ANYWAYS I just liked the way the faces looked in bold!**

**~Chu***


	6. The Kitten's a Hero?

Misaki sat on the couch hummig as he looked over his notes. "It's so nice here when it's quite no one to bother me! How can it get any better than this?" But  
his silence didn't last long however when Neko burst through the door soaking wet. "Usami Akihiko! Get down here!" Neko hissed. Misaki had never heard her call Usami  
by his full name. "Neko!" Miskai jumped. "Let me get you a towel." Misaki grabbed a towel and ran to Neko's side. "What happend to you?" Misaki said as he began to dry  
her hair. "What happend to me!? What happend to me? I'll tell you what happend! That worthless boyfriend of yours never came to pick me up! Hiroki's car was out of  
gas so I walked home in the rain!" Usami started to walk down the steps. "ACK! Neko soaked cat!" Usmai said chuckling. "Get over here you worthless hack!" Usami  
walked over trying not to smile. "Yes?" He stood in front of Neko. "I should smack those good looks right off your god damn face!" Neko hissed. "Why thank you." Usami  
said smartly. "Not a compliment! Look at me I'm drenched and it's 8:00 at night!" Neko pouted. "Your point?" Usami laughed. "Neko let's go get you dired off okay?"  
Misaki asked guiding her to a bathroom. "God damned author.." Neko said under her breath. "Sorry I was just to tired and Hiroki's house was so far away and you know.."  
Usami said walking behinde them. "No I don't!" Usami laughed. "Okay I really am sorry.." "It's fine just god pick me up when I need you."

"I'm going out!" Neko shouted as she walked out of her room and to the front door. "Are you sure? It's going to rain agian." Usami laughed. "Don't go there!"  
Neko said pulling on her shoes. "Where too?" Usami asked. "Friends house.." Neko said quickly.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Not gonna run away?"  
"Don't be stupid."  
"Alright." Neko walked out of the door softly singing to herself. Until her heard a bunch of tall men say something. "Hey wanna come ho-" "Yo!" Neko shouted cutting  
the man off when she saw a middle schooler in the middle of all the men. They looked over and realizing how stupid she was she jumped behind a tree. "How stupid am I?  
I can not belive i was going to tell those guys off!" She heard a scream and saw one of the men pick the girl up. "I'm gonna regret this." Nekop sighed. "Yo! What do  
you think your doing? If you don't leave her alone I'm going to have to call the cops!" One of the men picked Neko up. "Hey put me down! God damn!" Neko dug her nails  
into the mans shoulder. "Ow!" He dropped Neko and she punched him in the face. "Pick on someone your own size!" One of the men punched her in the stomache "get the kid  
out first." She said softly as she kicked the man holding the girl in the stomache. "Ah! That hurt!" He said dropping the girl. "Run He has a knife! Thanks for saving  
me!" The girl said as she ran away and started to cry. "What?" Neko felt a sharp pain in her shoulder and back she had been stabbed and she knew it. She fell to the  
ground and they started kicking her. "Damn that one was cute too! Let's go guys." The men walked away and Neko slowly got up. "I know where I can go.." She staggered  
Once she made it to her destination she slowly climbed the stairs and knocked on a door.

"Neko!" Miyagi yelled once he answered the door. "Hey Miyagi.." Neko coughed. "Get inside now!" He gudied her to the kitchen. "Sit" Miyagi said pointing to the  
tabel. "But it'll get dirty..." Neko said. "I've been needing to clean up around here anyways! Now sit!...Neko Suzuki are you bleeding?!" Miyagi yelled. "No! I fell  
on some...Strawberry...Jucie.." Neko lied. "Don't fuck with me..." Miyagi warned. "Take off your shirt." Neko jumped at him. "Why?" She asked carfully. "So I can see  
if you're still bleeding. "But I only have a sports bra on under this..." Neko said softly. "I will just it off if i have too." Miyagi crossed his arms. "Okay." Miyagi  
looked up at the clock. "It's early but-.." "But what?" Neko asked swinging her legs. "Nothing!" Shinobu was probably out for a walk or somthing he was doing that now  
taking off to go on a walk Miyagi didn't mind if it helped him vent he wouldn't yell as much and Miyagi wouldn't get as many headaches..."Shirt!" Miyagi yelled I need  
to see if you need to go to the hospital. Neko pulled off her shirt. "Where was it bleeding?" Miyagi asked as he lifted her bangs off of her face. He lifted one of her  
arms and she jumped then whimpered. "Shoulder!" Miyagi yelled. "Get down. and face the wall." Neko did as told. "My god Neko were you stabbed?" "Don't be stupid!" Neko  
hissed. "No see your'e lying. "God if your mother were here she'd give you a good smack in the face for lying to me!" Miyagi had been great friends with Neko's mother  
and father he even got to be close with her brother through their love for literature. they met miyagi when he first started teaching Neko was only in 7th grade but  
she was extremly smart. She still is. "She wouldn't!" "So you admit you're lying?" "Come on I don't think you'll need stiches for those but for now I still want to  
bandage you up and then I'll drive you to the hospital." Miyagi said dragging Neko to his bedroom. "Okay first the smaller cuts..." He started to put band-aids on her  
hands and figers. "Hey Miyagi..." Miyagi looked up at her. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Miyagi jumped. "No! No!" Miyagi yelled "don't be stupid." He contiued. He moved  
to her legs and began to bandage her knees. "God what happened?" He aksed Neko. "Some guys were gonna kiddnap this girl so i stepped in the girl got away but two guys  
stabbed me.." Neko explained. "Neko!" Miyagi stood up and hugged her. "Don't be so careless!" He said to her. "I know but i couldn't stand it.." Miyagi sighed. "Don't  
scare me like that ever agian...Please?" "Okay I promise." Neko smiled and burried her face into Miyagi's shoulder he smelled like he always did. The smell of Miyagi  
to her was like the smell of Usami to Misaki it relaxed her made her feel at home. "Good." Miaygi hugged her tighter carefull of her shoulder. "You really are like a  
cat..." Miyagi laughed as he felt her nestle in closer to him. "So what if I am?" Neko asked hugging him back. She was still scared. She was still trembeling and  
nothing could hide it. "Are you okay?" He asked. "I'm fine! Really Miyagi I'm alright just a few scrapes and brusies it looks worse than it is! I'm fine." Miyagi  
hugged her tighter. "But why are you shaking?" He asked. "Because I'm still sacred! I thought I gonna die Miyi!" She yelled. "Miyi..You called me Miyi.. You haven't  
called me that in awhile." Neko started to cry. "I know.." "So you're not okay?" Miyagi asked. He felt her shake her head. "Okay well.." "Can we just hug for a while  
longer then Aki will take me to the hospital.." "Okay but I'm taking you. Call him in the car." Miyagi rubbed small circles on Neko's back trying to calm her down. He  
didn't even notice Shinobu come in. "Miyagi?" Shinobu walked inside but couldn't see him in his usual spot on the couch or in the kitchen. "I didn't think he enjoyed  
sleeping that much..It's 9:00.." Shinobu started to walk toward his bedroom. But stoped when he heard Miyagi's vocie. "If you keep crying you'll get sick calm down."  
Then a girl's vocie. "I'm sorry.." Then Miyagi agian. "You shouldn't be you id the right thing and not a lot of people are brave enough to but you should have now you  
would have gotten hurt and if you didn't get hurt I'd bet Aki or Hiri would kill you..Lucky I'm nice." "I thought you didn't like those nicknames Miyi.." "If you like  
them then I guess I don't mind it just don't go overbo-" "Miyagi?" Shinobu yelled. "What are you doing!?"

* * *

**Okay yay chapter 6! Not many people read this and it is my first fan fiction... but to those of you who do THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! I just do it for my own personal enjoyment.. haha but if you can pleasssseee recommend to people! haha .3. (Sorry it's been 90 days I haven't forgotten this little story thanks for reading!)**

**~P.S I LUV YOU ^3^ o3o .3. **

**P.P.S- hehe I said pp :p ANYWAYS I just liked the way the faces looked**


	7. My little Ninja! And My Little Kitten?

"Ah Shinobu!" Neko hopped back. "Look I can tottaly explain this situation...But first I have to take her to the hospital!" Miyagi said. "Then take me with you  
guys." Miyagi got that look in his eyes that said " Oh god why me?" But he answered. "Fine.."

They all got in the car Neko still lacking a shirt. "Why don't you have a shirt on? And why were you-" Shinobu started but was cut off. "God you sound like a  
a girl." Neko scoffed. "I don't wanna explain all that agian! Hiri Aki and now you!God do I have one straight male friend!?" Shinobu yelled "What do you mean I sound  
like a girl?!" Neko snapped back at him. "I'm not dating your boyfriend details I wont get into! Just leave it now I don't wanna explain how I know Miyi!" Neko crossed  
her arms and looked out the window she started humming. "Oh! Neko! I went to that benifit concert!" Miyagi said excitedly. "Oh really!" Neko jumped up. "Did you like  
it?" She put both hands on one of Miyagi's arms. "Yes. Your voice has gotten much better! I really do love hearing your vocie!" Miyagi said back. "Really? I think I  
still need to work on it..But I think I've gotten better too!" "I liked the lyrics for your first song!" Miyagi said looking over at her. "Really I wrote those ones!"  
Neko was jumpng with excitement. "And you said I sounded like a girl!" Shinobu yelled from the back seat. "What are you even talking about?" He added. "Neko's benift  
concert for a hospital she and her band preform at a concert hall and all the money the raise gose to a hospital." Miyagi said looking at Shinobu in the mirror. "Hey."  
Shinobu looked up. "What?" "I'll give you a resonable explaniation for this.." Miyagi's expression softend. "Okay?" Shinobu blushed "Yeah! I mean she looks pretty  
banged up so!" "Okay." Neko looked out the window agian and began humming agian. "Hey Neko." Miyagi looked at her. "Yeah what is it?" She said without looking at him  
"Shinobu hasn't heard your vocie yet." Neko looked at him. "What? I doubt Shinobu would ever care what my voice sounds like!" Miyagi answered, "I bet he would."  
Miyagi asked Shinobu. "Wouldn't you?" Neko jumped when he answered. "Yeah from the sounds of it you have a pretty amazing vocie!" "See! Neko come on you have too!"  
Neko shook her head quickly. "Oh no! Come on please!" "But I haven't heard your voice in so long I only heard it a the concert but other than that it's been like 3  
years!" Shinobu looked up. "I really am curious! I think it'd be fun and if it's for Miyagi you should sing." Neko jumped agian. "Oh fine.." "I always win these fights  
really I do." Miyagi laughed. "No way I do!" Neko argued. "Stop stalling!" Miyagi laughed. "You started it." Neko yelled back. "Come on seriously," Miyagi smiled  
"Oh alright fine.." Neko started singing and opening to some anime that nethier Shinobu or Miyagi had ever seen so they didn't know the song but her voice really was  
amazing. "WOW!" Shinobu yelled she had fineshed the song as they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. "Your voice really is amazing!" He shouted. "Thank you I  
really am glad to hear you like it."

"Well what happend here?!" A doctor shouted. "I got in a fight." Neko said embrassed. "Haha I thought so. I dosen't however look like it'll need stiches..So  
Just let it heal up okay?" The docotor smiled. "Alright." Miyagi nodded. "Come on lets go." Miyagi got up. "Mabye you should let her sit down it looks like she's been  
moving around a lot. Why don't you sit in the wating area I'd like to ask some questions and see if I can perscribe some pain medications." The doctor smiled. "Okay  
Shinobu come on." They got up and left and Shinobu was probably going to ask for an explanation right away. "Miyagi..." Shinobu started. "Don't I can tottaly explain  
that scene.." Miyagi put a hand on his head. "I've known Neko for a while and her parentes and all that died...She lives with Akihiko now and she got stabbed sticking  
up for some girl and I wanted to make sure the cuts weren't that deep.. She always acts like nothings ever the matter so I hugged her..Then she called me..That name  
she used when she first met me...I can't help how nice I am sometimes!" Miyagi jumped when Shinobu ran into his arms. "Miyagi!" "What is it?" Miyagi hugged him back  
"I'm sorry..if that was the case I would have backed off I'm sorry." Miyagi's expression softened. "It's not your fault." Miyagi took Shinobu's chin and pulled him  
upwards into a kiss. "Miyagi..I love you." Miyagi sighed when Shinobu looked like he was about to cry. "I love you too." Miyagi kissed Shinobus nose. "Stupid..Why are  
you crying?" "I...I" Shinobu burst out into sobs. "God Shinobu!" Miyagi sighed. "She reminds me of him..Really she dose." Miyagi said softly to himself. "Mabey thats  
why I care about her so much.." Miyagi shighed. "Hey!" Neko walked out of the room. "I think I'm gonna walked to Aki's place I got to work this shouler hard to get her  
up and running agian!" "You don't have to." Miyagi said. "No It's fine." Neko waved good-bye. "Have fun!" She called as she threw her bag over her shoulder and ran off  
"I think I like her so much because she reminds me of my stupid ninja...My stupid Shinobu."

* * *

**Okay yay chapter 7 Not many people read this and it is my first fan fiction... but to those of you who do THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! I just do it for my own personal enjoyment.. haha but if you can pleasssseee recommend to people! haha .3. Hope yall enjoy 3**

**~P.S I LUV YOU ^3^ o3o 3**


	8. The kitten and the housewife?

"Neko Suzuki!" "Akihiko Usami!" Usami thwacked her off the back of the head, "Baka!" Misaki shouted at Usami "She's hurt." "And stupid." Usami muttered under his breath. "Hey! What's with that?" Neko shouted. "Oh not a thing! How did you manage to get stabbed twice for that matter!" "I yelled at a bunch of thugs and then... BAM!" "Well lets sit you down and I'll make you some tea if it'll help." "Suzuki!" James burst through the front door. "What the hell is wrong with you!" He shouted "Ha-ha ha well you see it's really just-" James pulled her into a hug "Neko my god don't scare me like that!" He scolded. Neko hugged him back. "Yeah...Sorry I wont be so restless next time ok?" "Alright." James sighed. "Lets go.." He said rubbing his neck. "All right." Neko nodded then asked, "Do you guys mind him playing the drums?" Misaki was first to answer, "No! Not at all!" Then Usami got that look in his eyes that said, 'speak for yourself" and Misaki got that look in his eyes that said, 'You never do!' Usami sighed and nodded the Neko ran upstairs with James at her heels but he turned to say, "Thanks for takin' care of Suzuki when I couldn't..." Then added, "I'm in your debt Usami and Takahashi.." He turned and walk up the stairs. "James!" Misaki shouted after him. "Yeah?" Misaki smiled. "Would you like some tea?" James smiled, "yeah that'd be great.." Misaki nodded, "alright I'll bring it up when it's done." James gave a half smile, "Thanks again, Takahashi." "No problem.." James turned and walk up the stairs without a word.."

The faint sounds of drums could be heard from the couch as Misaki sat down next to Usami after giving Neko and James their tea. "They would be nice together don't you think?" Usami shrugged, "I don't know..I suppose." Misaki sighed, "Way to be vague Mr. Novelist.." Usami shrugged again, "Who she dates isn't my problem.." Misaki looked over at Usami who was reading a rather long book. "I thought you two were closer than close." Usami folded the comer of the page he was reading then he looked at Misaki, "I am really close with her yes..However it doesn't mean I can go around choosing her boyfriends." Misaki considered for a moment the sighed, "I guess that makes sense.." Misaki slowly looked around and heard Neko singing it wasn't a song either of them had heard anywhere. "I can't get over how pretty her voice is!" Usami looked up again. "Yeah it really is nice to listen to isn't it?" Misaki nodded. "We can go listen if you like." Misaki jumped, "No! Just keep reading! Just keep reading!" Usami looked at him. "Why? We can just sit in the hallway." Misaki nodded again. "Yeah okay!" They both got up and listened in. The lyrics were not even near the same genre as most of their songs but the lyrics were still astounding. "Wow." Misaki said softly. "Those lyrics are much different from the others.." Misaki nodded in agreement. "But they're still amazing!" Usami sighed, "Yeah they really are aren't they." Misaki started to walk away. "I'm going to go get them some snacks..I feel bad that they have to sit around with noting but tea." Usami nodded, "Go ahead." They walked down the stairs. Misaki knocked on Neko's door. "Neko?" "Oh! Misaki come in!" She shouted he walked in. "Here I made some rice balls not much but I thought they may be helpful when you get hungry." Neko smiled, "Thanks!" Misaki smiled back "So what are you two up to?" Neko handed him her sketch book. "I was just drawing James." Misaki looked at the drawing. "Oh wow! This is amazing!" "Oh you think so?! That makes me happy!" Neko smiled. 'She seems happier lately.' "Well I have to go back down stairs yell incase you need something!" Misaki smiled and walked away. James chuckled. "What is it James?" Neko asked. "He reminds me of house wife or a mom or something he's just so nice!" James burst out into laughter along with Neko, "I suppose you're right!" They laughed for about five minuets. "Why can't I be like that?" James said as he wiped a tear from his eye. "So nice and cute like him!" Neko laughed. "I don't even think I could picture that!" James laughed, "I don't think I could either!" They laughed again. Misaki heard all the laughter and brought back the topic, "They would make a nice couple!" Usami looked up again, "It's not my business I have my boyfriend so what dose it matter when she find's hers?" Misaki blushed, "Don't say things like that with people over!" Usami was now behind Misaki with both his hands on the counter, "Why not?" Usami whispered into Misaki's ear causing him to blush even redder. "Because!" Usami got even closer to Misaki, "Because why?" "God.." Misaki muttered under his breath. "What was that?" "I'm washing dishes!" Misaki yelled at Usami, "And?" Misaki muttered, "Persistent much?" Usami laughed and turned Misaki around so his back was pressed against the counter, "Well I suppose I am..But I think it's a good thing." He tilted Misaki's face upwards and kissed him. "You really are just to cute!" Misaki blushed, "Pervert.." Usami let him go, "Love you!" Misaki muttered, "Yeah love you too or whatever.." Usami smiled, "What was that first part?" Misaki stopped in his tracks, "Well first I said yeah." Usami's grin grew. "And then you said?" Misaki blushed, "Well the last thing I said was whatever.." Usami pinned Misaki to the ground, "Yeah but what did you say in the middle?" Misaki squirmed "there was no middle part!" Usami smiled, "Yes there was! You said you loved me! For no aperient reason other than me saying it first!" "So? I've said I loved you before!" Usami grinned again, "Yeah but not out in the open with people around!" Misaki struggled in Usami's grasp. "So what? Why so excited about it?" "So you admit to it?" Misaki blushed redder. "Yeah so what? Why so excited!?" Usami laughed, "Erie owes me money now." Misaki squirmed franticly. "Okay! So let me go to collect your prize money!" Usami laughed, "I'll call her later.."

* * *

**Lol I had fun with this one if you couldn't tell so JUST KEEP READING JUST KEE READING READIN READING! lol every time I tried t write Neko I wrote** **Nemo so uhh yeah**

**~FREE HUGS 3 O3O .3. *MUWAHH**


End file.
